


As If You'd Find Yourself So Lucky

by audioanon



Series: Rhythm [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioanon/pseuds/audioanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second encounter between the enigmas that are Matio Ryuko and Jakuzure Nonon, stupidity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If You'd Find Yourself So Lucky

I sigh, leaning my head into my crossed arms in front of me on the desk, glaring at my professor lecturing on crystal field theory this early in the morning. Sure, 11 a.m might not be early for most, but I can barely focus. Ever since Nonon and I hooked up last Wednesday I haven't been able to think about much else, my brain otherwise occupied by a mixture of lesbian fantasies and my subsequent yelling at myself for being so _ridiculous_. I take notes on field splitting as best I can, relieved when the professor releases us. I walk out into the brisk spring air, still recovering from the storm that hit yesterday. Snow glistens in the sunlight, and I take a moment to bask in the vitamin D hitting my face. Standing there, alone, as the hustle and bustle of campus moves around me, I feel warm and happy, until of course I hear that voice coming from behind me.

“Hey, slacker,” Nonon calls, and I find myself gritting my teeth.

“Oi, do you seriously have to call me that, _pipsqueak_?” Nonon grins in response.

“Yes, if you really must know. Whats your problem?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at my hostility.

“I'm fine. No, no problem here," I say, speaking as sarcastically as I can, and Nonon gives me a reproachful look. I sigh in response. "Look, I have to go take an exam, do you wanna go grab lunch or something afterwards?” 

“Sure.” Nonon brightens into a smile and reaches up to pat my cheek as some sort of gesture of farewell, so I of course I flush and avoid eye contact. She smirks and whirls away from me—I stand there for a second before I recollect my thoughts and spin to make my exam. I walk in the direction of the humanities building, leaving students around me in the dust. _  
_

I get to my classroom and mentally prepare for my exam, because, as always, I didn’t even bother reviewing my notes, let alone study. The girl on my right asks me the standard pre-exam questions, like ‘did you study’ and ‘are you ready.’ I find this kind of crap to be stupid, but I play along and chuckle at her reaction when I tell her I forgot there was even an exam until earlier this morning. The test proves easy, I finish it 20 minutes early and smirk at the class as I walk out. When I leave the building, I see Nonon leaning against the wall right outside, waiting for me, pink hair visible beneath her grey beanie. I didn’t really pay attention to what she was wearing before, but now I get the full effect of her outfit—her legs are exposed with shorts that barely classify as shorts, and she’s wearing a pink sports jacket with her earphones around her neck—it’s a weird combination, but it suits her.

“How did you know I was here?” I ask her, raising my eyebrows. “Are you stalking me?”

“As if you’d find yourself so lucky. I just saw you walk here before your exam, and figured I’d just wait for you since I’m already out of class,” she answers, shrugging. Side by side, we walk across the quad towards the hill. It's nice, peaceful, but then Nonon shoves me hard out of nowhere, and I fall into the snowy grass.

“Hey what the hell was that for?” I ask, my hair caked in wet white fluff, jeans and sweater soaking. Nonon is bent over laughing, almost wheezing with how funny she finds herself.

“You look like a yeti,” she gets out between fits of laughter, and while she’s bent over and vulnerable like that, I grab a fistful of snow and shove it down the back of her jacket. Nonon squeals, and I smirk as she attempts to shake it out.

“Karma, bitch.” Nonon turns to me, glaring, and slams into me, causing me to fall backwards into the wet ground. The force of her colliding with me hurts, and she’s on top of me, grinning. “Get off of me.”

“Hmm?” she hums, turning her head away from me. “I thought I heard a little bitch, but maybe I was mistaken, what was that again?” Her voice is dripping with sarcasm, and I get flustered.

“Nonon, seriously, get off me, we’re on campus” I hiss, blushing.

“Apologize,” she says, daring me to argue, and I take the bait.

“Apologize for what? Retaliating? You shoved me first! I’m the one who’s soaking wet!”

“Do it, slacker, or I’ll kiss you right here in front of all these people.” I blush even deeper, infuriated. Nonon can probably see the internal battle on my face as I consider my options.

“Sorry, fuckface,” I growl back at her, giving in.

“Now now, that won’t do,” Nonon replies, leaning in and kissing me. I squeal and shove her off of me, sputtering. 

“Goddammit Nonon!” I bite back at her, slow to pick myself. She’s already back on her feet, looking down on me, grinning wide. 

“Need help, fuckface?” she replies, her tone light and joking. I sneer. 

“As if, midget.” Getting up, I shake off as much of the unmelted snow as possible, and Nonon moves to dust off my back. I smack her hand away, and she just watches me as I struggle to do it myself, trying not to laugh. 

“So how’s that working out for you?” she asks, grin barely repressed.

“You’re really infuriating, you know that right? I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Probably because you think my butt looks good in these shorts,” she says back, not missing a beat. I flush, because _of course I do, why on earth would I not._ Nonon laughs. “C’mon, I’m fucking hungry.”

We walk the short distance to the hill, the most popular place in town for students, and come across an asian noodle place. Nonon opens the door for me and follows me in, pursing her lips when she looks at the board that displays the menu, and I find myself staring at her mouth before I remember I’m here to eat. I mentally smack myself and collect my thoughts, ordering once she had paid, and join her at a table in the back corner.

“So how was the test?” Nonon asks me as I pull out a chair and sit across from her, _like a date._

“Easy,” I answer, trying to push my wild thoughts to the back of my brain.

“What class was it for?”

“Social Problems. I’ve already taken Intro to Sociology, Deviance, Sex/Gender, and Drugs In US Society, so I almost never have to study or even take notes in that class.”

“Wow, you really are a slacker.”

“Hey, I took it to pad my GPA for the horror that is Chem 2, ok?” I respond defensively. “I barely scrapped a passing grade in Chem 1 last semester!”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she says sarcastically, and I roll my eyes, letting it go. “So you must major in sociology.”

“Sure do. What about you?”

“Music.”

“Music? What do you want to do with a music major?”

“You know when you’re watching a movie or a really good show,” Nonon starts, getting into her explanation, and I watch as she uses her hands, “and you just feel the emotion and get totally absorbed in what going on and you don’t even notice how the soundtrack is playing softly in the background? I live for that. I wanna compose scores.” 

“That’s actually really cool,” I answer, impressed by her response.

“What about you? What do you want to do with a sociology major?” 

"I'm honestly not too sure of what I want to do after I graduate. I picked sociology because it was interesting, but I have no clue what comes after that."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me at all," Nonon says flatly, and my annoyance flares. 

"Listen troll, just because I don't have my life planned out-"

"You don't have to have everything planned out," Nonon interrupts me. "But you might want to consider what you want to do with your life. Could be important."

I'm ready to fight back, but at this point, a dude comes by and bring us our food, so I let it go and I situate myself in preparation to eat in front of another person. It never seems to go well for me.

“Um, you’ve got your hair in your noodles,” Nonon says to me over her udon soup. I look down and see I do indeed have my hair in my noodles, and move back and try to flip my short hair over my shoulders, embarrassed. Nonon laughs, and we’re both quiet as we finish our meals.

“Do you have any classes after this?” Nonon asks as we exit the restaurant.

“I have class at 3, but fuck that I don’t feel like going.” I answer, shrugging.

“Well then, slacker, do you wanna come over to my place?” 

“Not a slacker,” I sigh, “but sure, I don’t have any plans for tonight.” Nonon sends me a knowing smirk, and I flush. Laughing, she walks just slightly ahead of me, leading me through the streets up the hill until we come upon a house, slightly shabby but nice nonetheless.

“Home sweet home,” Nonon sighs as she leads me up the walk and opens the unlocked door. “Listen, I have three housemates, and they’re all total weirdos, so-"

“Jakuzure!” a booming voice calls as soon as Nonon walks through the front door, “where have you been, your classes ended at noon today-" 

“Hey, toad face, I’m pretty sure I can do whatever the fuck I want without having to tell you-"

“I do not appreciate being called that Jakuzure-"

“Why shouldn’t she tell it like it is?” another voice calls from what sounds like upstairs.

“Hey, monkey, I don’t need you fighting my battles!” Nonon yells back up at him, and proceeds to storm into the adjacent room to tell off the owner of whoever it was that spoke to her first. “Listen, Gamagori, you’re not my babysitter and you never were, so cut the shit.” I follow Nonon around the corner and see the largest person I’ve ever laid eyes on—he must be almost seven feet tall. His hair is bleached blonde and his skin is dark, contrasting with the boy sitting to the right of him hiding behind a computer, who is so small and pale that I almost missed him; he fades into the white drywall behind him perfectly. But then he leans around Gamagori into my line of vision, and pushes his glasses up his face.

“Well, who’s this we have here?” he asks, a snarky curiosity plastered on his face. “Is this the girl we’e been priveed to hearing about these past few days?” Nonon walks over to him and smack him upside the head, sticking her tongue out.

“Nerd, if you don’t shut your fucking face and behave I’m gonna throw your laptop off the balcony,” she hisses, rolling her eyes and looking to the ceiling in exasperation. The blue haired boy backs off, holding his hands up as a sign of retreat, clearly taking Nonon’s threat seriously. “Listen, this is Ryuko Matoi, slacker, that’s Ira Gamagori, Houka Inumuta, and the one upstairs is Uzu Sanageyama.” she says, pointing to each person as she names them off.

“Ah, Matoi. It is nice to finally meet you,” Gamagori says, reaching out one of his large hands to shake mine, and I take it. “You must excuse our bickering-"

“Bicker this,” Nonon says under her breath only loud enough for me to hear, giving Gamagori the finger, and I struggle not to laugh.

“Uh, nice to meet you too, Ira, Houka.” I say, a smile I can’t get rid of wide on my lips. Nonon moves quickly to the kitchen and grabs a six pack, then snags my hand and pulls me upstairs, dragging me away and mumbles to Gamagori and Inumuta to not bug us. We go up the stairs and to the right, and she pauses to peak into Sanageyama’s room and repeat her warning, then finally we arrive at the door on the end of the hall. She opens it, push me inside, and slams the door shut behind us.

“Finally,” she grumbles, setting the six pack down on the dresser, and pulls me into a tight kiss, pushing me against the door. Nonon has to stand up on her tip toes to reach my height, and I bend down to accommodate her. Hands on either side of my shoulders, Nonon pulls away and licks her lips.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this, slacker.” Nonon says in a husky voice, and I flush, embarrassed.

“I, uh,” I stammer lamely, and Nonon rolls her eyes.

“You’re terrible, you know that, right?” I get even more awkward. _Why must my brain short-circuit now of all times, why—_

“I’m sorry,” I say, “my brain and body never really seem to be on the same page, and I know how awkward I am and I’m not usually like this, I’m confident and hate taking any kind of crap from anyone, and I-"

“Woah, slow down there,” Nonon interrupts me. “You are unbelievably uptight, you know that?” I decide to shut my mouth, and take a deep breath through my nose, and exhale out my mouth. Nonon moves away from me, and grabs two beers from the six pack and tosses me one.

“Dude, it’s like 2:30. Isn’t it a little early to start drinking?” I ask, brows raised.

“It’s Friday,” Nonon says simply, “and I’m not known to make good decisions. Bad decisions are just what college is about, right?” I laugh, and Nonon hands me the bottle opener. I grab it, pop the top off, and take a long swig, finishing half the bottle right off the bat. Nonon gestures to me to join her on the bed, so I take off my socks and shoes, and then lay on my back to stare at the ceiling. Nonon curls up next to me, and I put my arm around her as she hugs my stomach. Stretching my toes, I sigh and close my eyes, enjoying the feeling of Nonon pressed against my side.

“You have a tattoo?” she asks my, looking down at my barren feet.

“Yeah,” I answer, glancing at my right foot. “It the kanji for ‘fresh blood,’ senketsu. My sister and I got matching ones when I turned 18. Hers is the kanji for ‘purity,’ junketsu.”

“Why did you get that?” she inquires, drawing circles on my stomach with the tip of her index finger.

“Our dad used to call us by those names. He died when I was twelve, and it seemed like a good way to commemorate his memory.” 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine.” Nonon says, voice breathy.

“Don’t worry about it,” I smile, “talking about this part of my past is easy.”

I lean my head up and polish off my beer, setting the empty bottle down on the bedside table, and Nonon tucks her head under my chin. I watch her as she closes her eyes, and I flush involuntarily.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Nonon says, now serious.

“No, no, it’s fine, I just… need to move at my own pace here,” I stutter, taken back by her seriousness “I mean, I want to, I do, _fuck—_ just kiss me.” Nonon grins and swings her leg out, moving so she can straddle me, propping herself up on her elbows. She leans down towards me and lightly kisses me on the lips; I try to contain my blush, I really do, but I can feel my face heat up, and look away. Nonon laughs at me, as always, and proceeds to kiss me again, more forcefully this time. I close my eyes and wrap my hands around her waist, trying to instigate more contact. 

“Wait, wait,” Nonon says, leaning to nightstand on the right towards a docked iPod, turning the song to something with a low steady beat and deep synths, and I feel it all the way to my bones, shivering. “Hate for the zoo downstairs to hear us,” Nonon says in a husky voice, and I shiver again, not from the music. Nonon falls onto my body, and I pull her tightly against me and kiss her hard. She grunts and rolls, putting me on top of her slender frame. She reaches out and grasps my sweater, pulling it up my body, and ducks her hand underneath and runs her fingers over my stomach, making me bite my lip. Nonon leans up and kisses me again, demanding, and I try to meet her intensity. Meanwhile, I’m fumbling, my hands moving up Nonon’s stomach and towards her chest, and I take a deep breath. Impatient, her unmoving hand on my back grabs mine and presses it against her chest, through the layers of her jacket and shirt underneath. It seems as though Nonon forgot she was still wearing clothes, and pushes me up into a kneeling position as she tears off the jacket and hastily pulls her shirt over her head, leaving her in just a bra. I glance down, realizing she is wearing one with a front clasp, and I gulp, unable to look away. She sits up, pulling me into her lap, and puts her hand under my chin, tearing my gaze away from her breasts, and forces me to look into her eyes. 

“Touch me,” Nonon whispers in a low voice, and I shut my eyes, screaming to myself in my head to just stop being such a pussy and fucking do it. Moving jerkily, I undo the clasp, my heart pounding loudly in my ribcage. I push the straps down her shoulders and Nonon shimmies free of the bra, looking up at me through her bangs. The screaming in the back of my brain reaches a maximum volume, and I do my best to ignore it and just relax. I turn my attention back to Nonon’s chest and take both my hands and run circles around her nipples, careful to watch her reactions. Her lips part just slightly and I know I’m doing something right, so I start kissing down her neck, pausing to look back up to her. She meets my eyes and gives just the slightest jerk of her head, urging me to continue, and I keep going, running my tongue over her collarbone and continuing down towards her nipple. I make clockwise circles with just the tip of my tongue, then close my mouth around it, sucking hard, and I feel Nonon shift as she leans her head back. She pushes my head to the left and I repeat the process, curling her fingers in my hair, pulling hard to bring me back to eye level with her.

“Ow,” I complain, and Nonon ignores me, grabbing my sweater, and pulling it over my head, tossing it to the floor hastily. She pulls my head back again, exposing my neck, sucking on my throat between where my clavicles meet, and I twine my fingers around her wrist, trying to get her to loosen her grip in my hair. She gets the message and instead moves her hands to my back, feeling for a clasp and finding it.

“I see you wore an actual bra today,” Nonon says, a shaky smirk playing on her lips, staring at my chest “Trying to seduce me? Because it’s working.”

“Well, I, uh, didn’t know when I’d see you next, so I’ve been-"

“Wait, so you’ve been wearing sexy underwear all week and it’s only _now_ that I get to take advantage of it?” Nonon asks, incredulous. 

“Well when you put it like that-"

“Goddammit Ryuko,” Nonon huffs, and pulls me back into another kiss, not leaving time for me to fluster and make a fool of myself. She quickly peels off my bra and goes to work, tweaking my nipples, drawing out low breaths. One of her hands reaches down and places itself on my knee as the other pushes me back into the mattress. I instantly tense up and flinch away from her touch, but I try to ignore the rising panic and work through my discomfort. “Are you ok?” Nonon asks, moving to the side of my face and licking my ear, her warm breath making me shiver. 

“I’m fine,” I say in a strained voice, “I’m gonna try and push through this, keep going.” Nonon nips my ear and moves away, the hand on my knee slowly trailing up my thigh towards my crotch and I look away, burying my face behind my hand. Nonon’s other hand abandons my breast and works to unzip and pull off my jeans and underwear. I lift up my butt and help her get them off, and watch she takes off her own too-short shorts, leaving her in just her panties. 

“What do you want me to do?” she asks in all seriousness. 

“I—I don’t know, to be honest. I’ll tell you to stop if I can’t handle it and let you know what’s working,” I say, red-faced but voice steady. I lean my head back into the pillow and close my eyes, putting my hands above my head, leaving me completely vulnerable and exposed. Nonon, probably rolling her eyes, sets herself to the side of me, and I can feel her pressed against my body, wrapping one her legs around mine and yanking it to the side to give her more access. She snags one of my hands and holds my wrist at my side, and I’m sure I blush at the gesture. Her other hand starts at my stomach and moves downwards, ghosting across my skin, and I’m so overly sensitive and nervous that my toes are already curling at the contact. 

“Just relax,” Nonon whispers, and I do my best, taking deep breaths and feeling my muscles uncoil after unknowingly holding them taught all this time. She moves her hand across my lips, slowly with just the tip of her index finger, and I stop myself from squirming. The gentle motion warms me up and I bite my lip so I don't break my silence. Gradually she speeds up, applying more pressure and working into a rhythm, and I find myself arching my back and pushing my pelvis into her hand. I feel the moisture increasing as Nonon finds my clit, and I let out a pleased sigh as she rubs it between her fingers. Her other hand lets go of my wrist and moves to my chest, rubbing circles around my nipple. The stimulation is overwhelming and I have to actively stop myself from smacking her hands away from me and letting my body cool down like I usually do—the more I give into Nonon, the more I find myself encouraging her to keep going. However, she pulls away despite my willingness to continue, and waits until I look her in the eyes. 

 "Can I eat you out?" she asks, and I consider my options.

"Go for it," I say, my voice breathless, my body shaky from all the attention.

 Nonon smiles at me and shifts so I can slide backwards and lean my back against the wall. As soon as I'm done moving she grabs my legs and hoists them over her shoulders, propping herself up on her elbows and setting her hands on my hips. I feel her breath heavy and hot on my crotch, and I briefly make eye contact. I can't stop from thinking how amazing she looks from this angle, and I lean my head back and look to the ceiling, biting my lip. Since I'm already plenty wet, Nonon licks a broad stroke up my cunt, making me moan loudly. Nonon then pushes her tongue through my lips, and I find myself arching my back and moving my hands to curl into her hair, pressing her closer. She then moves both of her hands to cup my ass and I thrust my hips upwards, feeling my body getting close faster than I want it to. Suddenly, Nonon moves to my clit and sucks hard, and I'm arching my back, moaning her name and curling my toes as my body spasms wildly; however, she doesn't stop, and I come again, and I'm sure my thighs are crushing her head as I feel the electricity pulsing through my body. I flop back down into the sheets, breathing ragged, and look up and watch as Nonon pulls away, licking her lips. Nonon grabs me and yanks me into a sitting position, fingers on my chin as she pulls me in for a kiss. My body is so frazzled I can barely reciprocate, but I do, my arms lamely at my side.

"Do you need me to do you?" I ask, my voice low and breathy. 

"I'm ok for now," she answers, "maybe later, you seem a little tired." I nod and fall back onto the bed, pulling Nonon with me, and she rests her head on my chest. I start nodding off, but before I do I listen to the music, and a realization comes to mind.

"Wait a second, is this Sexual Healing?" I ask, raising my brow at Nonon.

"It's remix by Kygo," she answers, turning away from me.

"Did you plan this?" I ask, my tone tone and joking.

"No! Uzu made me this mix," she bites back rather quickly, then adds in a mumble, "I can't believe I just ate pussy to Sexual Healing..." I laugh at her expense, and she tugs my ear in response. With that, I do nod off, the last thing I feel is Nonon's steady breathing against my chest.


End file.
